


Punctured Blankets

by EmilyScarlett



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Barricade Day, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More angst than intended, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/pseuds/EmilyScarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre really should have known that it was going to end up like this from the moment that it started, all things considered. Still, he’d had hopes. Hopes that he’d retained right up until Courfeyrac had said those fatal words.<br/>“Let’s build a pillow fort!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punctured Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic I wrote for barricade day. It was supposed to be cute but then I realised that I am incapable of writing without at least some angst.
> 
> Thanks to wanttodrawmothsfrommemory on tumblr for the suggestion.
> 
> Edit: I have finally completely fixed the formating issue. As they say, third time's a charm!

 Combeferre really should have known that it was going to end up like this from the moment that it started, all things considered. Still, he’d had hopes. Hopes that he’d retained right up until Courfeyrac had said those fatal words.

“Let’s build a pillow fort!”

 

The idea was quickly agreed to by the rest of their group. None of them liked to be alone on this particular day of the year, so they all gathered in Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras’ apartment, which was the biggest, and had a giant sleepover to block out the memories of what had happened to them on this day a hundred and eighty-four years ago. Now, a pillow fort seemed a good way to do that, and one would have thought it an easy task, had one not met the members of Les Amis de l’ABC.

 

The problems began almost immediately. Enjolras had taken charge, of course, and had had everyone bring out and pile up as many pillows and blankets they could find. In an apartment where Courfeyrac resides, that was a substantial amount. It was decided that it would be a good idea to hang the blankets from the lights to create the roof of the blanket fort. That in itself wouldn’t have been a problem if it wasn’t Bossuet who decided to execute the plan. It was all going remarkably well up until he reached too far trying to attach the blanket to the last light and fell right off the sofa he was standing on to try and reach the light. Luckily, Musichetta was standing close, waiting for such an eventuality. She caught Bossuet and they were both sent tumbling into the pile of pillows. Neither of them were injured but it took half an hour after that to calm Joly down from seeing both the loves of his life fall over simultaneously. He checked them both over thoroughly but relaxed when he saw they were both fine.

 

To avoid any further calamities, Combeferre hung the blanket himself, since he was the tallest. That done, they all arranged the pillows underneath. Which, Combeferre thought to himself, would have been uneventful with any otherr group. With this one however, well…

“Can I sleep with you, Courf?” asked Marius. The poor boy probably didn’t even realise the double meaning to his words.

“What?” Courfeyrac replied, looking like he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Can I sleep with you? I- If I- I need you to be there when I wake up, if I dream about it.”

“But Cosette, you should have Cosette there-” Courfeyrac spluttered, throwing a _help me_ look at Combeferre. He knew this wasn’t somewhere he should interfere though. Courfeyrac had been enamoured with Marius since they’d met the first time, and Combeferre was fairly certain he felt the same about Cosette. He had his suspicions that the other two reciprocated, as well, but nothing had been done about it, thus far.

“Cosette isn’t the one I watched get shot. Please. I just need to check you’re alive. I won’t wake you up or anything.” Courfeyrac turned his pleading gaze to Cosette, who, angel that she was, stepped in. Just probably not in the way Courfeyrac was expecting.

“I could sleep with you as well, if that would make you more comfortable,” she offered.

“I- I wouldn’t want to impose on you two.”

“You wouldn’t be,” she said seriously.

“I- alright then.”

 

Thus, that crisis was averted, only to be replaced by another one. Enjolras and Grantaire had a peculiar habit on days such as today, when the memories were particularly prominent. They held hands. Constantly. Their relationship involved a lot of physical contact anyway, but on such days they did not let go, not for anything. The crisis came when Bahorel and Feuilly’s play fighting came to a crescendo and Feuilly accidentally pushed Bahorel into Grantaire, causing them to both go over, take the blanket roof with them, and Grantaire’s hand to slip from Enjolras’.

 

There was so much chaos at first as everyone extracted themselves from the fallen blanket roof that Combeferre didn’t immediately realise the affect that the incident had had on Enjolras. He was clinging to Grantaire tightly and shaking while the man shushed him, little sobs catching in his throat.

“Your hand slipped,” he sobbed. “They shot and then your hand _slipped_ and then-”

“Shhh, shhh, Apollo. It’s alright. I’m here now. You have me now and nothing’s going to hurt us. Shhh, I’m right here.” Grantaire caught Combeferre’s eyes as Enjolras buried his head in Grantaire’s shoulder, and he cast his gaze meaningfully around the room. Everyone had stopped to watch Enjolras.

“Right!” Combeferre exclaimed, purposefully. “We’ll have to put the blanket back up and the we can put on the film.” Everyone but Enjolras and Grantaire scrambled to obey and soon they were ready. They were watching the new Star Wars film because Courfeyrac had despaired that Enjolras hadn’t seen it yet. As the opening fanfare began, Combeferre looked over his friends contentedly.

 

Everyone seemed comfortable for the moment. If Enjolras was holding on to Grantaire a little tightly still, then he could hardly be blamed for that. The pile of limbs that was Marius, Cosette, and Courfeyrac seem perfectly at ease for now, and Combeferre had hopes for them for the future. Joly was all settle down now that he knew Bossuet and Musichetta were fine, and the three of them were very quietly doing a running commentary of the movie at almost had Bahorel is hysterics. The man in question had is arm slung around Feuilly, who was watching the movie with a pleased smile on his face. Jehan was sitting next to Feuilly, with Eponine’s head in his lap. He was braiding her hair into an intricate pattern with one eye on the movie. Overall, despite the trauma that they’d been through, they were together now and that’s what matters.


End file.
